Guide to wand use
by becky-unique
Summary: a cluster of general drabbles related to grangersnape100. Being edited at the moment... apparently does not like word documents
1. Bathroom Gossip

Title: **It's better than fury**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: 100 words  
Rating: G  
Challenge: bathroom gossip  
Characters: Ron and Harry, Hermione/Severus implied.

"Still dating my sister Harry?"

"Still pining for Hermione Ron**ald**?"

"I am NOT pining! There's nothing to worry 'bout she's not even dating!"

"…"

"Harry? Come on, tell me mate. Who is she snogging?"

Harry steeled himself for the incoming tantrum.

"Well it's-No! She's Head girl! She does what she wants!"

"It's a professor isn't it! Charms is her favourite- o no!"

"It's…Snape"

"…" thud

"Ron! At least this is better than fury, I hope!"

As Harry poured water on Ron he had an amusing thought '_at least he didn't have to tell Ron he had actually **seen** them snogging!'_

Title**: It's better than fury (part 2)**

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 100 words

Rating: G

Challenge: bathroom gossip

Characters: Harry and Ron,

Stumbling back to the Gryffindor tower Ron had one question on his mind,

_How did he know, do I even want to know?_

Muttering to the fat lady, he walked in only to find that Hermione was rushing out blushing and Harry was staring into the fire, looking very amused.

"Had an interesting conversation, did we?"

Harry turned around startled but relaxed when he saw that it was just him

"Mate you scared me how are you? oh and by the way, next time you want to throw up on something, please make sure that it's not someone else's owl!"

Title: **It's better than fury (part 3)**

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 100 words

Rating: PG

Challenge: bathroom gossip

Characters: Harry and Ron, Severus/Hermione

Chuckling Ron left a grumbling Harry to go back to starting at his fire and went in search of Hermione.

_The castle can't be this big!_

After searching the prefect's floor and finding three couples making out in the library, he decided to face his fear and go down to the dungeons. Just as he was heading to the potions classroom he heard something smash to the floor, running he went to check and see if anyone was hurt, he slowed at the slightly open door only to hear Hermione giggling and see her tilt her head to kiss Snape.

Title: **Shouldn't there be a bathroom?**

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 100 Words

Rating: PG

Challenge: bathroom gossip

Characters: Pansy, Draco, Blaise and Hermione/Severus

In the dungeons Pansy and Draco were 'discussing' something other than Potter, for once.

"Snape wouldn't go there, Merlin, she's Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!"

"That's why its so juicy! I saw her sneak into his rooms after class!"

"But did Snape actually kiss her?"

Pansy was about to give a comeback that included a part of Draco's body being hexed when Blaise Zabini stalked into the room throwing first years out of the way, he stopped when he heard Pansy and Draco's conversation

"Pansy, Draco! I thought that you two would have some dignity to do that in a bathroom!"


	2. Teach Me

Title: Now it's my turn  
Challenge: Teach me

Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count:

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I had a massive amount of exams but I'm all good now so ill slowly start writing more starting with some old challenges! ;P

"Who are you captivating on Friday 'Mione?" Lavender teased Hermione to no end but got no response, Hermione was far away dreaming about the 'captivated' soul.

He attempted to waltz trying not to step on her; she was having an amusing time watching him try.

"I truly hope your talent does not squarely lie in your potions Severus"

Smirking wickedly he lowered her and claimed her lips with a kiss of passion and lust. Hermione felt she would fall over as he let her go and smirked at her dazed expression and swollen lips "Many shall we say 'interesting 'talents?"

Title: Higher

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count:

Challenge: Teach Me

Characters: Severus/Hermione, Seraphina, Harry

A/N:

"Seraphina Snape those eyes may work on your mother however trying it on me is pointless"

Seraphina and Severus were locked in an epic one-way staring war. Seraphina pouting at her father, his icy expression locked fiercely with his cauldron. It was a Saturday afternoon and Hermione had asked him to watch Phina while she went out. He already wished he had gotten a babysitter.

"Daddy I want to go on my broom!...Please?"

"No! Wait until Pot—Uncle Harry has returned to amuse you in your little broom"

The brown haired mess left the room, teddy bear hovering after her.

(2)

He Severus placed a holding charm on the cauldron, he couldn't bear the miserable look on her small pale face, and it reminded him of his own when his father ignored him. Going into her bedroom he stopped in shock at what he saw, the little storm was sitting with her back to the door, waiting patiently with her broom on her lap for her uncle to floo in through her fireplace. Picking her up in a bear hug Severus carried the squealing girl out of the dungeons and near the lake, placing her down on her now floating mini-broom.

(3)

Hermione came home to watch Severus and Phina racing each other on brooms, if you could call them that. Severus had damned his pride and gotten a mini broom himself, and was teaching little Seraphina how to do tricks on the brooms. With his normal school attire resting on the ground, he was dressed in dark jeans and a black turtle neck, slimming his form and looking amazing while he flipped off the back of the mini-broom. Seraphina raced to Hermione when she saw her, breathless and pink cheeked.

"Daddy is better than Harry mummy! He taught me to fly!"


	3. Snape Gets A Medal

Title: My only gift

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 100  
Challenge: "Severus gets a medal"  
A/N: I was going for a different kind of honor here, sappy I know!

No one noticed on a cold winter's night two professors huddled near the Weeping Willow.

"Sweet, I love you like Albus loves Lemon drops. Will you do me the honour of becoming my gorgeous little wife?"

Hermione felt like she would faint but tried to keep the mood light, knowing that Severus must feel extremely uncomfortable doing something this heartfelt.

"Severus, even though that was the sappiest proposal ever, Mrs Hermione Snape has a nice sound to it…"

Squealing with delight Hermione jumped on Severus; he held her tightly around her small waist and warmed her lips with his own.

Title: Innocent love

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 100

Challenge: "Severus gets a medal"

A/N: yes I know its cute and fluffy, so hex me :P

"Daddy I made you something"

Serafina Snape floated down the steps of Hogwarts to the open arms of her father, placing over his head a charmed medal, which continuously rolled over #1 Daddy- love Serafina.

Before he would have sneered at this but now he simple kissed his daughters cheek and picked the small girl up and carried her to the dungeons.

As Severus showed Hermione the medal around his neck, unfallen tears shimmered in her eyes. Severus, confused and unsure about this questioned his wife carefully.

"Sev, you were given the award most all strife to earn, innocent love."


	4. Snape Gets A Bath

Title:

Team: Death Eaters  
Challenge: Snape gets a bath; Dialogue only  
Words:

Characters:   
A/N:

"When I offered you it I didn't think I would have to perform it on it"

"Severus, Stop calling Crookshanks IT!"

"IT has no brain; therefore IT is not worthy enough to be him"

"Fine! Give it a bath Severus"

"No. I would rather tutor Neville in advance potions for eternity than give IT a rub with a toilet brush"

"Oh don't worry you won't be washing him with the toilet brush Severus, the hand mat is in the sink with the kitty bath, and make sure that you use the tooth brush on- Severus put down the rat poison!"


	5. First Kiss

**Title**: Without saying goodbye  
**Team**: Death Eaters  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Challenge**: First Kiss  
**Characters**: Hermione/Severus, Voldemort/The order of the phoenix implied  
**Authors note**: Aren't I a death eater yet? I know it's mushy but its cute.

All were shocked at how they had just won the war; Severus had managed to slip a muggle poison into Voldemort's drink, nail polish remover. As he apparrated back Hermione came running down the path of Grimmauld place only to leap onto a tired and panting Severus and hug him fiercely,

"I thought you would die"

"You know I would never leave without saying goodbye"

"Good because then I really would have to jump you"

He chuckled softly causing her to blush, then tilted her chin up and while still holding her small frame, claimed her mouth with his own.

**Title**: 'Food' for thought  
**Team**: Death Eaters  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: First Kiss  
**Characters**: Hermione/Severus  
**Authors note**: Apologies for the sucky internet connection

"Hermione you cannot always come here and read my books"

"Yes, of course Severus"

"This is serious! I mean that you should not even know about this place"

"Yes, of course Severus"

"Hermione….Hermione are you even listening, oh please do not tell me your planning our wedding again!"

"Yes-I mean how can I when you haven't kissed me yet?" Hermione pouted and snuggled close to him, he turned her to him and kissed her very slowly and yet gently and pulled away with a modest smirk, "there, now something to replace the thoughts of a wedding"

"You didn't help yourself"

**Title**: Lakenight Swim  
**Team**: Death Eaters  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: First Kiss  
**Characters**: Hermione/Severus  
**Authors note**: Gotta love the fluff

Strolling around the lake at night to enjoy the view, this time the view was far more beautiful.

"Love, you realize if you stay in any longer I will jump in myself?"

"That's what I'm hoping for" chuckling she continued swimming as her husband took off his robes and showed his well defined muscles. He chased her and cornered her in the shallows, dripping wet and out of breath, Hermione swam close and wrapped her arms around him and placed her lips so close she could feel his warm breath. He brought his lips forward and they kissed in the same place that they had shared their first kiss.

**Title**: "I don't think he wants to share"  
**Team**: Death Eaters  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: First Kiss  
**Characters**: Hermione/Severus  
**Authors note: **I love cats, ask my three and they will tell you, I just think that their staring is so freaky

"Sev, it's not worth getting fussed over, just ignore Crooks; he'll get over it"

"But he keeps staring! It's a silent message without the intelligence!"

"He just has to get use to sharing me with you"

"I don't think he wants to share"

"Well then maybe you should kiss him too, just to show him what he's missing"

Smirking Hermione ignored the two male egos staring the other down until Severus walked over to Crookshanks picked him up and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Well I don't know what he feels, but I am defiantly missing something here!

Title: First but not the last

Challenge: First Kiss, Mary Sue

Word Count: 100

Characters: Hermione/ Severus

A/C: I've Never had Hermione cheated on so I felt like making one

Hermione continued patrol of the library, coming across two students in a corner vivaciously making out. Preparing to cough and deduct house points she noticed that they weren't students, nor were they single. Her husband and Professor Lupin's wife were comparing tongues; and they appeared very experienced at what they were doing. This was the first kiss that Hermione had seen that he hadn't shared with her. The Know-it-all Gryffindor ran outside the castle and into the forbidden forest, looking for the now one lone werewolf that would help her, not caring how he would react on a full moon.

Title: Saved for Someone Special

Word Count: 100

Challenge: First kiss

Characters: Hermione, Severus, Ron, Harry

A/C: This one goes for some drabbles but I couldn't place it all in one it was too funny.

(1)

"Come on 'Mione, you said that you wanted me to teach you"

"Not in a hands on way Ron, I was thinking in a more girl style way"

"What way is that?"

"Well, that's when you sit down and describe how to kiss brilliantly, rather then stick your tongue down your best friends throat. How on earth do you and Harry discuss stuff?"

"Well if we have to show something normally we just do it"

"Glad that you two don't discuss this then"

"Beside that 'Mione, It's not like your saving your first kiss for someone—hey watch where -Professor!"

(2)

"Mister Weasley, might I suggest toads eyes inserted into the back of your head so that you might give others the chance of a day without having to talk to you?"

"Yes Sir. As I was sayin' 'Mione, who would be worth saving your first kiss for?"

Dazed Hermione was not paying attention to Ron going on and was looking at the disappearing figure of billowing black robes

"Ron, why not think about what professor snape said and put eyes in the back of your head?"

Realization dawned on Ron's face as he saw her running down towards the dungeons.

(3)

Scurrying to keep up with Hermione's dwindling shadow Ron crept up the passage the potions classroom and was greeted with the sound of things being cleared off a table and a large thud, thinking that something bad was going to happen he charged into the room with wand in battle mode. To find his best friend placed on a table with her legs wrapped around the potions master; both so immersed in the others face that they didn't hear Ron's entrance. Ron was relieved they didn't hear and left the awkward situation, happy for figuring out who Hermione saved for.

Title: You agreed

Word Count: 100 words each

Challenge: Dialogue

Characters: Hermione/Severus

A/C:

(1)

"You agreed to the change Severus"

"I did not agree to you burning my robes!"

"You said I could get rid of them!"

"Burning is not getting rid of, its disintegrating them! These ones don't billow as well as they did when I turned"

"Charming might fix that"

"Well done Hermione, you have improved by making my Slytherin green robes magenta and glittery. Anymore interesting ways you would like to send me to the padded rooms in St. Mungo's?"

"Well just turn around—O dear. Severus you like a lot of lace and frills around the back collar don't you?"

(2)

"How you ever passed with flying colours in your NEWTS I will never understand"

"Well I was sleeping with my potions professor at that stage"

"Yes if I remember correctly I believe I flunked you"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Try scaring the wits out of the first years with that pink lace robe of yours, by the way Severus; ever heard of super glue?"

"No why?"

"Oh no reason, just remember to mention that to Poppy when you go see her next"

"When will that be love? I have a feeling you know"

"Soon, very soon"


	6. Broken Memory Charm

Title: Fill in Memory (parts one and two)

Challenge: Broken Memory Charm

Word Count: 100 (each)

Characters: Hermione/Severus, Neville, Poppy, Minerva

A/C: two drabbles behind the cut. Any spies would be congratulated on slipping into the darkness, they'll find our firewhiskey rocks!

(1)

Bursting into Poppy's rooms Hermione called out for Severus, everyone now and again letting out a small cry. Poppy hearing the commotion this professor was causing went out to quieten her down only to start her wailing as she left the 'intensive care' rooms.

"Oh Poppy Neville said he was practicing counter charms with Severus but he managed to hit him with a faulty one! Now Severus believes he's Neville and Neville Sev! He even tried kissing me!"

On hearing this poppy burst out laughing, thinking it was a joke the best DADA teacher being hit with a Longbottom charm!

(2)

It was too much gossip for one witch, even her. Dutifully she proceeded to give Hermione instructions on how to administer the mind swapping potion and advised her not to become too negative to the Sev/Neville, because it was still Severus but in the wrong body, but she also advised not to get too cosy either. Somewhat comforted with now having a purpose Hermione drifted back to the hopeless charms room and left an extremely happy Poppy to go about her ward, thinking about ways to tease Minerva with this juicy new gossip tonight over pumpkin pie and fire whiskey

Title: You Do Crazy Things When Your In Love

Team: Death Eaters

Challenge: Broken Memory Charm

A/N: Severus keeps losing his mind but what about Hermione?

(1)

Listening to her breathing next to him, he drew her closer to him and sighed into her hair. Severus felt relaxed and for once in his life, completely happy. He felt her waking up next him but what happened next took him by surprise, she turned over and paled and tensed up when she saw him resting next to her with a hand slung lazily across her chest. She screamed and jumped out of the bed, tearing the green silk sheet with her to cover herself she ran to the corner and began to cry. Severus knew something was up.

(2)

20 minutes of soothing words and assurances that nothing terrible happened, she calmed down and began to grasp her surroundings. She knew who she was and (thankfully) who he was, she wanted to know what had happened to her mind and heart.

"Severus, I remember kissing you at the celebration; you took me somewhere and...Nothing"

He felt as though a dagger was going through his heart, that night he had taken her down a corridor and professed his deep love for her and she to him, a year later the two had told all about their engagement among other things.

(3)

Sighing he patted the space beside him on the bed and she sat but not on the bed, she curled up on his lap and cried. The dagger came out a bit as he knew that she felt something for him, but she probably didn't know where that feeling had come from and that was scaring her the most.

"I want to know why I love you Severus, why I can see a child...O Merlin we had a child didn't we! No...Twins" he held her close and thanked anything that would listen that Hermione had protected her mind this well.

(4)

"Twins" even just saying the word, visions of two gorgeous pale little girls, with hair as black as Severus' aHarHahahahajhnehand with wild and free curls to match hers play with little broomsticks flying low around the Snape Estate. She laughed as a vision of Severus and the girls jumping into bed with her one morning and deliver her warm pancakes with honey swooped into her mind. But just as she saw something of her and Severus kissing, or Severus was slowly undressing her, her mind came across a brick wall that would not let her in; it angered her so.

(5)

"It's a curse, I'm sure of it Sev! Someone does not wish for me to remember warmth or love, or the reasons of love! How is this possible when the Ministry said it would stop?

"But I cannot, though it does sound like one of the timed hexes that were seen largely across the battlefields last year. It was invented by a dark death eater, who believed e that we should never remember the reasons of love or the feel of love from another. This continued for life and cannot be stopped in any way, many just killed themselves. "

(6)

"Will the scars of war never end! I would rather a full memory charm instead of this broken monstrosity, do you know who made it Sev? Maybe they know the cure for it..."

He couldn't tell her, it would break her heart to know that he had made it. Voldemort wanted to make Harry pay for living. But he had to.

"There is none" He whispered hoarsely "I know because...because I made it" She held him but she did not slap or scold, but rocked him against her chest and soothed him as he cried and held her to him.

(7)

"It's alright Severus, I've been through many things in life I can handle this as well. One thing I just can't seem to remember is child birth, though I'm not sure that I would have missed the memory of it"

Chuckling he told her why she didn't know it

"Sweet don't you remember your request? weeks before you decided to have a muggle birth so, what was your words? Oh 'I might as well have some painkillers then send a flock of canaries after every male in the room!'"

laughing she stroked his hair and fell back into his chest.

(8)

He cupped her face and drew her in for a kiss, his tongue begging her mouth for entrance, which she gladly offered. After a couple of moments he laid her on the bed and had undressed her from her hastily made sheet gown, smirking at the look she gave him for not doing anything but just staring

"You have a wife with her memory intact and yet all you can do is balk there like a chicken, I thought you were the snarky Severus Snape—"

He kissed her passionately again, if to do nothing to stop her from talking.

(9)

Just as he was about to undress himself she started to mutter "Sev honey, what on earth are you doing? And why am I on the bed naked?"

Shocked he noticed that her face had changed from a look of pleasure to a look of utter confusion. It dawned on him that she probably only remember their talk and nothing past when he began to kiss her. Holding back a hoard of tears he asked to be able to dress her, which she accepted though it went awkwardly.

"'Mione, maybe you should go and check up on Brielle and Seraphina?"

(10)

After she left the broken Severus stared into space, knowing that he would likely never again be able to make love to his wife or just go and give her a kiss. The hardest part would be telling her she was pregnant again. Poppy had told them yesterday afternoon and as a result of the happy news they spent the day making love to celebrate. He choked as he realized that if she ever read his mind again he would most likely be thinking about things she never knew had yet happened. Voldemort was having the last laugh, as promised.

Title: You Do Crazy Things When Your In Love(parts six-ten)

Team: Death Eaters

Challenge: Broken Memory Charm

A/N: This is the different ending, you didn't think that it would be all fluffy did you?

Specially added against my conscious for queenp71

(6)

"Will the scars of war never end! I would rather a full memory charm instead of this broken monstrosity, do you know who made it Sev? Maybe they know the cure for it..."

He couldn't tell her, it would break her heart to know that he had made it. Voldemort wanted to make Harry pay for living. But he had to.

"There is one" He whispered hoarsely "but it involves, dark...unspeakable acts, things that have not been done since the war. For your daughter's, let it go."

"I will not lose hope while there is still hope to be found"

(7)

Severus chuckling, knowing that at least the head strong Gryffindor know it all he had married was still with him. Sighing he stalked to the library and went to the cupboards where his potions supplies where kept, unlocking the door he retrieved an old book and a vile of a blood coloured substances, that seem to have faces drifting through its murky depths.

"Hermione, never say that I didn't warn you about that brain of yours gets you into trouble. Know this goes against all judgement but if you wish to find some pathetically small amount of hope, find it."

(8)

Swallowing all sense Severus lockdown the room, Hermione gathering her sheet dress around her and looking on with curiosity, paled when Severus shoved the potion in her hand and his wand at her heart.

"Let's begin shall we? You must drink that potion exactly when I tell you to Hermione not a moment past or before it you hear me? I will...I have to...kill you for this to work. Don't look at me like that! Love do you still want to do this"

"Do be able to be touched by my husband and remember it, yes. Sev why kill me?"

(9)

"Basically, you're going to be reborn, but the potion will save your memory. You drink it the second I say the spell and you live, too soon or late and you die. Let's see how badly you want this."

Severus counted to three; Hermione drank it as he said the unforgivable. People said that a blinding light was seen from the Snape estate, so bright they believed a muggle bomb had exploded. When the light faded Hermione was in the arms of Severus, thanking his luck that Hermione was as bad as him when it came to potions and spells.

(10)

Hermione had passed out after her 'rebirth' and Severus had rushed to her, capturing her as she fell in and carrying her to their room, placing a wet towel on her forward and calling to her, praying that she had passed out and not the latter. After a moment her eyes fluttered open and Severus let out a breath he never knew he was holding. Hermione smirked as she saw what position she was, Severus had her pinned to the bed while checking her vital signs, as her dress was now near her knees, Severus totally unaware of it all.

(11)

"So where were we?"

She asked innocently as the positions they were in began to dawn on Severus. staring at her angelic look mixed with her suggestive tone he leaned down and kissed her, smiling into her mouth he was tempted to answer her but found he didn't have one single sarcastic comment left.

"We should probably test out whether you have your memory fully intact Hermione, what do you think we should do?"

Now it was his turn to act innocent while talking smut.

"Shut up and kiss me you evil old man."

"Who married this old man, again?"


	7. Dialogue Only

Title:

Team: Death Eaters

Challenge: Dialogue cough smut cough

A/N pathetic smut and boredom was involved in this drabble along with staring at someone's potter puff icon for far too long

"Professor Granger, Many a sloshed student but a teacher trying to scamper into their rooms at midnight? May I say what lovely green robes you have?"

"Severus I will ignore your sloshed comment but if you call me Professor Granger once more..."

"HERMIONE sloshed are we?"

"Bite me you snarky bat of the dungeon"

"With pleasure"

"since your in a fun mood may I borrow your wand?"

"My wand is not a toy Hermione! take my spare"

"...you have two?"

"what type of wand are you talking about Hermione?"

"Well that depends on what body part you call a wand?"

"I blame you"

"It's a little late to deduct points Severus; it was your idea to do it under the bleachers"

"Well I didn't think that the old coot would bring the school down here!"

"Well a little late for now isn't it? Help me find my panties? I think I lost them around--"

"That's not them, that's --"

"I think we all know what that is"

"Well you seem to take a while finding it"

"You still want your manhood intact Severus? Good then help!"

"What's the excuse? What about not to do with a wizards 'wand'?


	8. Dark Hermione

Title: Logical Sanity

Team: Death Eaters

Challenge: Dark Hermione

Drabble count: 2 100 words

Characters: Severus/Hermione, Voldemort peter Pettigrew implied

A/N: She still is in the logical and smart shoes, just sanity has long since fled :P

(1)

He couldn't believe it. Hermione had gone around the bend that was the only possible explanation.

"Don't you see Severus? You've been in the right loyalties all along!"

"Hermione you've gone completely mad! You really want to live in a world that is controlled by that bastard who, at the moment, sanity matches yours? "

"Don't be silly Severus I'm perfectly sane, I just think that if the order wins then the fighting will continue, I mean it's happened before, but if one person wins the fighting will cease; I'm doing this for us!"

"You went mad on my account?"

(2)

Hermione thought hard for a while, Severus was never going to change, he had been manipulated enough already that his mind would not twist any further. She knew what she had to do. She sat in his lap, brushing her lips softly against his; blocking his view of her wand leaving her robe and deftly flicking it wand towards his neck; a quick pulse of green light and Severus slumped forward.

"If you will not join us Severus, then you must join them in their fate, which ironically is going to the light. Now where did the rat man go?"

Title: Luring with Vinegar, a fools mistake

Team: Death Eaters

Challenge: Dark Hermione

Drabble Count:

A/N: I really wanted to continue this drabble until I was sure that I had finished it.

(21)

Severus was already asleep after Hermione had finished her shower; apparently he founded their testing quite tiresome. Severus woke to a clicking sound and found he had been handcuffed to the bed, he chuckled, Hermione had found another 'theory' she was willing to try out, hopefully not with nails this time. He saw her come towards him in her silk night dress, she brushed her lips softly against his in a teasing way; before crashing them down with a hungry force. He smiled knowing this was going to be a fun night, until he felt a dagger against his neck.

(22)

"Mione, do tell why there is a dagger in our bed?"

"Sev, do you ever wonder if the baby had lived?"

"I try not to linger in the past sweet, it only hinders the future."

Malice entered her eyes, Severus thought he was only imagining it until the dagger drew blood.

"What do you intend to do _Granger_? If you kill me they'll find out, there not all as dumb as _Weasley_"

"So you are quick to catch on, although I thought the fact that you were in handcuffs would give it away"

"Bellatrix where's Hermione?"

"But I am Hermione!"


	9. My Heart Lies With The Order

Team: Death Eaters

Title: Who saves the protectors?

Challenge: My heart lies with the order

Characters: Hermione/Severus, Voldemort

Drabble Count: 4 100 words each

A/N: A thought I Had for my heart lies with the order, I think I've made Severus a little mushier than normal, cut for torture and death.

(1)

'Friends' held him up; his own legs had long ago ignored his damned pride to endure it standing. He felt the heat rush before the pain through his heart, he was getting angrier, he sighed in relief, and this wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to ask you once more traitor, you had all, you were my right hand, my _brother_; why crawl to them!"

The snake had finished, punching him as he had gone along, Severus never broke eye contact with Voldemort until the first hit landed. A chuckle escaped his throat, worrying Voldemort that he had cracked him.

(2)

"I'm no dunderhead _my lord_. Why tell you? You'd just kill me then go after the reason, I may have lost my body but my mind has yet to go after it."

Had Severus given him a clue? Or was he thinking too hard? One way or another he would find out.

"You feel pain Severus? I wonder, does your heart feel any? No. You gave it away. Who to, I wonder? Maybe the Granger girl--"

He had seen the fear; it was fleeting but nonetheless it was there. He was going to have fun with this little predicament.

(3)

"I don't know what you mean _Riddle_" this earned him another punch and a quick crucio "What would I possibly want with a mudblood?"

"Well there are many uses for a woman, but she is pretty and smart, I'm sure she likes you Severus; why else would she come here willingly?"

There it was again. Severus needed to admit loving Hermione and Voldemort could Avada Kedavra him to hell.

"Just tell me what I want Severus!" they still held Severus, though they were petrified as the treatment of the most favoured one, this was going to be a long night.

(4)

"You want to know Riddle?" another crucio "I love her, going home bloody and bruised and someone tends to you and tell you that she loves you, and makes you feel that there is hope. I love Hermione and my heart will forever lie with her in the order."

Voldemort was furious; he was to be punished for his actions, not praised! He held the wand to Severus' chest and whispered in his ear, the burst of green radiance was so great Voldemort went blind. But he saw his words in his mind til he died...

_Who saves the protectors?_


	10. FliesVinegar

Title: So many hiding places...

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 100

Challenge: Flies-Vinegar

Characters:

A/N: In my mind, Severus and the animal world will NEVER get along, no matter what Hermione tries :D

(1)

There was no way to describe what she was feeling, anger, fear, laughter, complete and utter shock...Zip...Nada...Nought...Nothing. While she was gone a total of twenty minutes Severus had managed to blow holes through most of the furniture, walls and floor all throughout Hermione's apartment. Furious and with a few canaries flying around her head she found him spoon feeding Crookshanks honey under, well, the remains of the dining table.

"Severus may I ask WHAT THE HELL happened here?"

"You told me to get Crookshanks"

"Right, so the apartment...?"

"...Hermione, have I told you just how much I love you today...?"

(2)

"Pray tell Sev, Is this how I get Crookshanks ready for the vet!"

Severus knew he had two options:

Tell her, no matter how humiliating it may be to save him from a serious canary infestation.

Tell her some half truth that leaves him a shred of pride, but maybe after the canaries are done with him no manhood.

His shoulders sagging in defeat Severus stayed with the option that left him with some part of him fully intact and tried to tell Hermione with out crying in embarrassment (that would most likely humiliate him more)

(3)

"You told me when I was trying to catch IT 'Severus! You catch more flies with vinegar than honey' therefore I used that theory and now here I am...though it needs some work sweetheart"

"But the holes Severus...?"

"First I tried a curse; know that I think about it might not have been such a good idea..."

"...

I think the vet wants him ALIVE"

She could see his mouth move but couldn't here the words, she leaned forward to hear him chanting:

"Pretty canary...please don't eat me"

Hermione's couldn't believe it, Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons had cracked.

(4)

Crawling under the table she prised a mad Crookshanks from Severus, before he thought of biting of his hand that was imprisoning him next to the honey jar and kissed Severus into reality.

"Ah Sev, you almost had it, I think your large Slytherin personality has overridden your intellect love. . . Its not you catch more flies with vinegar than honey...it's you catch more flies with HONEY than vinegar"

His trademark smirk drawn across his face Severus looked into Hermione's laughing eyes.

"Well of course it worked! Otherwise there would be more holes in the walls, now wouldn't there?"

Title: You hear what you want to hear

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 100

Challenge: Flies-Vinegar

Characters: Severus, Hermione

A/N: I love it when these two fight :D

"Hermione are you evening listening to me!"

"Yes, you just said that you love me and you want to help you with your teaching"

"No you mad witch that's the thing! I don't want you to help, these dunderheads will not get anything write if they are being reassured that following Neville Long bottoms guide to surviving in potions class is the right textbook!"

"Severus maybe you should start smiling, I believing smirking may just be affecting your brain"

"..."

"You catch more fliescough dunderheads cough with honey than with vinegar"

"Yet here you stand, living proof of my theory..."

Title: Wrong Girl

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 100

Challenge: Flies-Vinegar; Mary Sue

Characters: Severus, Hermione, mystery girl

A/N: I thought what if he takes the concept too far?

"How long have you been shagging her..."

"Hermione please -"

"I told you to be nice...not go shag the first girl that walks by!"

Red with Rage Hermione flicked her wrist and a mob of angry canaries assaulted Severus' nose, awkwardly he tried to protect it.

"Hermione! Get them off or I will hex Crookshanks into next week!"

Just as soon as they came they left, leaving Severus furious and bloody. Leaning over to her, he whispered harshly into her ear and then stalked off in swirl of billowing robes. _You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, love..._

Title: Luring with Vinegar what a bad Idea

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 100

Challenge: Flies-Vinegar

Characters: Severus, Hermione

A/N: I have a few more coming tomorrow ,a thankyou to Queenp71 who changed her spying to go for the DE! ;P

(1)

"Give me one good reason why not Hermione"

Hermione had her back turned, her petite frame hidden from all by his tall and lean one. She mumbled and feebly attempted to leave her small corner. Severus stepped back, unsure he had heard her correctly; no. the intelligent girl he knew wouldn't give that as an answer. Giving a puppy dog look she sighed at him and repeated her answer.

"You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar"

"How about we go see poppy?"

"No Severus! How can you expect me to marry you when you aren't even, well, nice."

(2)  
Severus was beyond mad now, there wasn't even a term of anger to describe just how very outraged he was, he couldn't believe that the love of his love had just said she thought him mean.

"May I ask why Hermione?"

"you started calling me Hermione last year, you expect me to be there waiting for you at night when you get home and then go off without telling me or even to invite me. I feel like I'm your house elf not your lover!"

"That's not true! I tell you I love you everyday!"

"But do you mean it?"

(3)

"Of course! Maybe...no"

Hermione knew she had to tell him she didn't love him anymore, creeping around on egg shells the part two years had made her realize something: Love didn't matter when you were involved with Severus Snape, all that did was grant you entrance to his bed. He was snarky and rude and constantly let his temper out at her and she had finally cracked. She cupped his face and lightly brushed her lips against his, in a sad farewell kiss.

"I can never love a man who believes the best way to lure me is with vinegar"

(4)

Walking away, she listened for the roar of his silky voice, to tell her he cared for her, he loved her and that he would walk over coals for her. But there was none, her potions professor stalked to the dungeons, roaring at students who happened to get in his way. She wanted to yell at him to treat her better; that he should grow up because very soon he was going to have a son. But she knew she couldn't, she was Hermione Granger, and damned be the man who thought he could capture her with anything but honey.

(5)

Severus brooded in front of the fire, a pile of parchments to mark on the table, and a rather large glass of Fire whiskey warming his numb fingers; musing over the exact spot his heart had turned to stone. It could have been the initiation ceremony into the inner circle of Death Eaters, which left him bloody, battered, and half mad. But it was most likely when he had told Hermione that first night; though she may warm his bed she would never warm his heart. However he knew he was lying but she didn't; but she didn't care either.

(6)

Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks, amused by her friend's attempts at helping her, they were almost as bad as her own miss-guided attempts to convince her that she didn't love him, that she didn't want to run and tell him so.

"'Mione who really needs that snarky old bat anyway?"

"I do"

"Ginny care to give any advice now?"

"Harry your leave him because his mean speech isn't working because ,if you hadn't realised, she has already tried that this morning with him when she tried to tell him she's--"

"Ginny Weasley! Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

(7)

If anyone had come if right now they would see the golden trio (plus Ginny) fighting one another as though the war had never ended and they were trying to come up with a winning strategy. In fact Hermione was telling them all that she loved them dearly, but she thought that the fire whiskey was doing a better job than what they ever could achieve sober, let alone in the state that they were in now. Severus had taken her heart, all she had left was her mind and body, and even they in some way belonged to him.

(8)

"We can't leave Hermione like that Harry, you know we can't we have to--"

"What! We tried to help her get over Snape, now it looks like its up to that greasy git to tell her he loves her"

"Harry were you even listening to her problem?"

"..."

"Severus does love her! But he has to let her know nicely instead of gruff, then she can tell him about the baby. That's due fairly soon if her stomach and their shagging is anything to go by."

"...b...a...b...y?"

"I did not just say that, I should not have said that"

(9)

Severus decided to throw her saying back in her pretty little face, if she wanted to honey, than she would damn well get it.

Hermione entered her rooms later that night, sighing as she took off her cloak and began the silent walk to the liquor cabinet, if the three broomsticks incident was anything to go by, this was going to be one long night. Switching on the lights she saw a scene that would have had her in hysterics is she wasn't so off her face. In every place conceivable there was honey, with a trail to her bedroom.

(10)

Hermione followed the sweet smelling trail to her bedroom door and stood face to face with her own taunt... You catch more flies with honey than vinegar, love.

The door creaked open and Hermione saw him, very comfortably reading a book near the fire on her bed. He looked dazzling, she had to admit, he was dressed in a black turtleneck and black pants, showing his lean figure, she knew that she couldn't take him back, well, not yet anyway.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

"It's quite obvious Hermione, though if you have some vinegar, we could test the theory?"

(11)

Before Severus knew what hit him he was flung out of the bedroom and stood facing the door to her quarters.

"What are you doing woman? I did what you said!"

He could hear her crying and knew he stuffed up again, but he didn't know how he got it so wrong.

"You think by doing this it proves anything other than you intelligence Severus? I will not be brought back with a ploy like this it takes time, not a one night stand!"

This didn't sound like the sensible and intelligent Hermione he knew. Something was wrong, very wrong.

(12)

"Hermione love open this door, please? We can talk about why your acting like a pregnant woman!"

Severus knew he had taken a chance with that last comment but he had to do something, still working on the honey method he thought gentleness with little hints would bring her round, he just didn't know how close he had hit to home. The door flung open, but before he could step in she punched him, breaking his nose and sending blood everywhere. With a quick spell he stopped the blood flow but his nose now needed a large pain killing potion.

(13)

"Blasted woman! Fine don't tell me what has happened, but know this Hermione: Feed men vinegar and they thirst for more."

Severus left, noting that he couldn't make his usual angry exit and made do with stomping away. Hermione fell to the ground in a sobbing mess, lying there against the door; her heart breaking around her until Ginny arrived to check she was alright and quickly comforted her friend.

"oh Herms! Don't let him get to you, you deserve better than him anyway, even he knows that"

"I don't care what I deserve! I want him, I need him!"

(14)

Ginny was shocked, Severus had treated Hermione like dirt and she was still in love with him, this was not puppy love. She was amazed by her friend's determination to change him, and it wasn't for her but for him.

""Herms, if we're going to do this you MUST tell him you're pregnant, maybe a different saying would be good, maybe a less sticky one?"

This got a laugh out of Hermione, with a flick of her wrist she cleaned the room and began to get up, only to double over and start crying again.

"Gin the baby! It hurts!"

(15)

Twenty minutes, a lot of screaming and panic later they were at St. Mungo's maternity ward with a birth that was too early to be good. Ginny was leaning against the wall outside Hermione's room when Harry and Severus had run in, as panicked as her. None of them knew why she had told them to come to the maternity ward, it would be worse for Severus when he found out more than them. She got up and walked towards Severus, she whispered in his ear something that made him pale and run to Hermione's room,

_It was a boy..._

(16)

Severus came into the room, foreign machines that were possibly muggle hooked up to Hermione through her arms and nose, paling at the sight of it all. She looked like an angel; her hair haloed her and her skins pale against her ruby lips. He came and kissed them slowly and rested against her shoulder slipping into the bed next to her, when she whispered he jumped, he had thought she was asleep and had been whispering to her. She repeated what she said and smiled at him before drifting away again,

_Hello my vinegar man, I've been so foolish..._

(17)

Severus spent the night lying there; no one dare move him away with her looking so happy, who would take away a ray of happiness from a bleak night? Harry took a pale Ginny home with the promise of chocolate.

Hermione awoke as light streamed through the pale curtains, smiling at Severus' snoring figure; this was defiantly not the way she wanted to tell him. Musing, she laughed out when she realized that he had used honey to capture her, literally. His eyes flittered open at the sound of her laughing, he thought he would never hear that sound again.

(18)

Hermione snuggled into Severus' chest as he pulled her close to him, breathing in her scent. Lying like that for what seemed like hours, his arm fell asleep beneath her but he didn't care, someone could chop it off so long as he could lie like this with the woman he loved. It shocked him that he could think like that. He thought before that he shouldn't feel like that. Not after what he had done things as sweet as honey, like the love and innocence that Hermione offered to him freely, had only become a bitter vinegar, taunting him.

(19)

Hermione broke the silence, seeing the tension building in the air like the eye in the storm; it could only get worse before it got better.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Severus."

"You had every right to hide this from me Hermione, I'm not a good enough person to be a father and I'm not a good enough person to be your lover either"

"But you are but I'm not sorry for that, I do love you; I just expected you to change after the war. But you've been through so much I should know it will take time."

(20)

"Hermione, what if I don't change? Do you want the father of your children to be the snarky bastard who is a war hero, which people accept on the surface but still hate him? There isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel I have to protect myself, which I have to bring up my walls around me."

"Then don't be, I want to protect you Severus, and I want to grow old with you as well. Merlin knows you're stuck with me now. Did you say children? "

"I thought we might practice that honey/vinegar theory still."

Challenge: flies-vinegar

Title: Compromise

Team: Death Eaters

Drabble Count:

Characters: Crookshanks, Hermione/Severus

A/N: Goes with So many hiding places... thought it can stand alone.

(1)

This was a first for all involved; Hermione watched Severus reading near the fire with Crookshanks nestled in the corner of his arm. Crookshanks looked neither under the imperious or any sought of potion or charm, he actually looked content and was, Merlin forbid, purring.

"Severus, no holes this time?"

"No love, this time I decided to ignore your worrying saying. There is such a thing as compromise"

"Oh and how did you compromise with Crookshanks Sev? You do know he cannot talk?"

"Stop laughing at me Hermione, I'm neither mad nor broken and it can communicate, though not verbally."

(2)

"Just how did you 'bargain' with Crooks then?"

"I simply searched his mind and found the one thing he wanted, gave it to him and he's been quite peaceful"

"It wasn't a drugging potion by any chance?"

"Close but no points Hermione, it was honey coated flies"

"..."

"So it seems in some way you managed to confuse your OWN saying, is all that Gryffindor personality going to your head now?"

"Oh bite me Severus"

"I could but it could be quite easier to find out what you want and subdue...oh now I see"

"Shall I get the honey Severus?"


	11. Seven Deadly Sins

Title: His

Team: Death eaters

Word Count: 100

Characters: Severus/Hermione, their child

A/N: a fluffy version of Pride :D

Sin: Pride/Vanity

He watched as Hermione twirled gracefully with their young daughter in her arms to an unknown beat, the little girl asleep in her mother's soft and secure embrace. His heart swelled when he though he did that, he helped create this gorgeous little girl. She has his black hair and pale skin. His Slytherin smirk. But better than all of that was that she was his daughter. Not Krum's, nor Weasley's but Severus' alone, that was what made him the proudest he could ever be, knowing that Hermione chose him to be her lover, and the father of her children.

Title: Her

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 100

Characters: Hermione/Severus, Minerva/Severus

Sin: Envy

A/N: I keep getting these quirky little ideas while I'm studying so I thought the best cure would be to unleash them on the grangersnape community : D. BTW turn here means resent.

It's positively gut wrenching. He may not laugh but he clearly enjoys HER presence. He does not order her to leave his side when others appear. She touched him in public and he is doing nothing, not snarling at her or making a snide comment...he just laughed! Am I not good enough for him? Hermione wanted Severus Snape and damned be the women who made her turn.

Harry and Ron watched Hermione watch Snape and McGonagall. They stared as she stabbed her potatoes with renewed vigour after seeing Snape tickle McGonagall; at least it was the potatoes and not them.

Title: Them

Team: Death Eaters(like it's a hard choice :D)

Word Count: 2 drabbles 100 words each

Characters: Hermione/Severus

Sin: Gluttony

A/N: Apparently it one doesn't seem to be the best cure, so I'm going for two ;P

I know what they say to her behind my back. _He's too old 'Mione...You deserve better than this greasy git!...How can you love him still?_ But she doesn't care and neither do I. At first I just wanted to quench my hunger for her, but it could never be filled. I thought she was dating me to be kind until I realised: Her hunger was just as unfaltering as mine, it never reached its limits. I felt at times when she would betray me, a treat this sweet is not for one like Severus Snape, not even death can quench.

But could death quench it? I began to ponder this with firewhiskey in hand, while she stared at me with those big doe eyes; I could live in that innocence for ever...or was it deceit? Could my sweet be hungry for someone else's affections?

With her in his hold Severus gave Hermione his firewhiskey, letting her drain the last of the fire from the bottle along with the powder at the bottom. For extra precaution he dipped her in a low kiss, making sure her sweet lips touched the poison on his own, his hunger would be filled in death.

Title: She

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 2 drabbles at 100 words

Characters: Hermione/Severus

Sin: Lust and Wrath

A/N: I decided to twist the last drabble that I sent in (Gluttony) have fun with Lust and Wrath

(1)

The last song had been sung, the last hymn had been said; the last person had said their fake apology. Hermione had been bitter till the end, big doe eyes closed to all but one; allowing the pale and unrelenting rain to fall onto them when she looked into the sky, still kneeling in front of Severus' unmarked head stone, the words _Amor vincit omnia_ engraved in swirling letters, her fingers traced them until her nails had gone down to no more than stumps. She laughed as she remembered her speech from that day "Why ache for a dead man?"

(2)

Hermione was angry, she could feel Severus but she knew that he wasn't there. She chuckled, the biting winds felt like his cool hands sliding down her thighs in her wet dress clinging to her curves.

"You bastard! I gave you everything and you still wanted me dead! Look who gets the last laugh? I hate you! I hate that I love you, I hate that after trying to kill us both you still made love to me. You even gave me the anti-poison potion! I hate how I still want you and I would do anything to have you."

Title: It

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count:

Sin: Greed/Avarice/Sloth

Characters: Severus/Hermione, Dumbledore

A/N: Hi all! Been a while in the making but I refused to post until I finished this sad little sin series perfectly, though I don't think this is it..enjoy!

"Stop It Severus"

Hermione continued her staring contest with Severus' portrait in the dungeon. After his death it had taken on a life of its own, following Hermione wherever she went in the castle not uttering a word. It was beginning to tire for this young widow, who still envisioned her wizened husband coming to claim her in the night, hold her close and give her her fill of him. In life she was able to take whatever he gave, his presence never filling her desire of him, his billowing cloaks taking with them her contented ease with the world.

(2)

She missed the eggshells, the long and heated fights, the fierce and amorous love making. She missed not having to grade her papers because he would complain that she was too nice and do it for her, while she slept in or lazed in his lap by the fire. She missed that guilty feeling when she did sleep in, he would come in with fresh blueberry pancakes and proceed to feed them to her. He made her feel greedy and lazy; other times the world revolved around him and his unsure decisions; he slow and precise . She missed him.


	12. Altering Apearances

TITLE: Chance

TEAM: Death Eaters

WORD COUNT: 100

CHALLENGE: Altering Appearances

CHARACTERS: Hermione/Severus, Ron

A/N: DE will reign superior once again:P

(1)

Hidden behind the weeping willow; Hermione and Ron were enclosed in their own world; of short breath and long moans. She knew there was a chance Severus might come prowling near and see things he shouldn't, but his young wife had a need that he refused to fill. As Ron lifted Hermione brashly against the tree she let out a gasp; chance had not been kind. Ron hands continued their roaming under her shirt, while his knee kept her against the tree. She pushed him off roughly and pointed her wand at his throat. He was panting heavily and unbalanced.

(2)

"You bastard"

He was shocked; before she was all for it and moaning his name; well she _thought_ it was his. She was strange; she made him feel intense bouts of passion; sometimes he just wanted to jump her in the corridors and yet other times he wanted to throw her out of their rooms.

"You're completely demented you know that Hermione? What now?"

"Severus I'm no idiot, as much as you think so"

With her wand still pointed clear at his throat she pointed into the distant. He could not believe his luck; fate clearly did not like him.

(3)

Standing there with a jaw so low it rivalled Severus' own; Ron Weasley in all his messy red haired glory; looking at a taller Ron Weasley in black robes.

"Now tell me why I shouldn't remove all of your extremities right now."

"I just wanted proof, something that would take you off the pedestal I put you on"

Clearly she had not seen this coming; he sighed and muttered a chant, removing the charm. Red mess turned to raven waves, the lanky figure changed into well muscled man that she had countlessly remembered mentally undressing.

"What proof did you expect?"

(4)

His black eyes cold and daunting turned caring and soft and he caressed her cheek sighing as Hermione unconsciously fell into the touch and close her eyes; a smile gracing her swollen and red lips.

"One that would release you to love him"

She pulled away from his painful touch, it left burning memories where it fluttered down her face; it was too tempting to fall into his arms and continue their passionate kisses. The pain on his face was clear, that he expected her to do it and yet thought she wouldn't. It was her turn to feel pain.

(5)

"All I've ever done is love you"

"I can't give you what you want"

"What do I want?"

"The love of an honest man"

"You are Severus"

"Hermione, I might have been but not any more. You need a man who would die for you"

"Would you die for me Severus?"

"I would kill for you Hermione"

"just live for me"

"Hermione we'll get a divorce and you can marry Ron"

"How dare you assume I want to marry him!"

"Yet you snog him senseless after he offers you a quickie behind the willow?"

"Don't worry, he's a crap kisser"

(6)

She sighed, she wasn't going to win this; but that didn't mean she couldn't compromise. She fell into his arms and he rested his chin on her hair. With a well aimed kick and a flash of green signalled his end, the shock still on his face.

"At least you stayed true to your word Severus."

Hermione trudged up to the castle, cursing and muttering as fate would have it rain was pouring in large folds. She remembered Ron standing there and took off the charm; Severus may have been one of the best at Legilimens, but Hermione wnot as better.

(6)-an altered ending...

His alluring chuckle was all Hermione needed, she knew his cold façade wouldn't last when she was wrapped in his arms. She could have stayed in his arms forever before she realised that Ron was still standing there; slack jawed expression still etched on his face. With a sigh she released the bunny from its frozen stupor reached for her liquor flask, offering it to Severus, who accepted to ward off the cold. Hermione let his warm embrace to lean once more against the tree, smirking at his questioning expression.

"Ever heard, if I can't have you no one can?"

TITLE: Shampoo

TEAM: Death Eaters

WORD COUNT: 100

CHALLENGE: Altering Appearances

CHARACTERS: Hermione/Severus, the entire school of Hogwarts

A/N: cheering Lets go DE lets go!

The Great Hall was the dead silent, besides forks dropping as Severus Snape made his standard grand entrance. Ignoring the stares and stammered whispers of students Severus wound his way to the head table and next to Hermione, who was concentrating rather hard on her plate. Hermione lightly kissed Severus, not daring to say anything; that Gryffindor was going to get her killed today.

"Have you used my shampoo recently Severus?"

"Yes love, I used it then...why?"

"No reason"

"Oh Merlin Hermione! What did you do to it Hermione, Slytherins have started laughing at me!"

"Blonde is very you Severus"

Title: Worthy

Team:

Word Count:

Challenge: Altering Appearances, Married to Another

Characters: Severus/Hermione, Ginny

A/N: A little twist to my normal angst, it's so hard to compete with all you guys, your drabbles are fantastic!

(1)

He held her 'fire' in his hands, it travelled down to her hips in deep shades of red at the bottom of the white gown; he thought it would burn him if he wasn't careful; like her temper had so many times before. Ginny was shocked when Severus proposed; they had become close after the war but Hermione and Severus were closer, weren't they the ones to go home together after War Celebrations?

But his dark good looks, lean figure and sharp wit were hers to love. They could have roaring contests like true Weasley's and bicker for days, normally anyway.

(2)

But suddenly Ginny had become quiet, content to sit by the fire and discuss the world with Severus, more likely to agree than not with his theories and had recently become quite skilled in potions, he now allowed her to help him brew potions for St. Mungo's and Hogwarts. They went to Hermione's grave every other week ,but not since Ginny had come home in the rain crying and dirty, claiming she had fallen over while walking home, when Severus asked her why she did not just aparate, she stormed to their room, slamming it with uncommon force behind her.

(3)

It was only after Hermione had been brutally murdered; her hair ripped and cut, all evidence of a struggle gone along with the life in her brown eyes. They all went to the funeral, Severus comforting Ginny for the loss of her best friend and being there for her through this strange time. What was even stranger was when people went to pay their respects to Hermione; they could have sworn that the girl in the coffin was Ginny. 'Ginny' was no where to be seen after that and Severus began to doubt whether his wife had changed or left.


	13. Black Shirt

There went his black shirt. Followed by the diamond ring. Next came Severus running low followed by a furious cloud of canaries. This was not a good day. He didn't even think that she would let him back in the house for the rest of his belongings.

Writing extra cruel comments on his first year's essays he began to ponder what went wrong that night. He had gone in that morning to tell her he wanted her to be his little wife, and had found something he didn't expect.

I

Grunts came from beneath her door, thinking she was moving something heavy Severus went to help her only being stopped by a moaning, from another voice, coming out from the beneath the door.

"Hermione...Oh that's so good"

Ripping the door off its hinges his jaw dropped to his knees at the sight of Hermione pushed against the wall with her legs around the waist of...Potter. His placed on a mask of ice _composure Severus._ Her legs met the floor with a thud. At least she had the decency of going as red as Ron's hair, though she held her head high and met his black glare fully; even challenging it with her own.

"Off it Hermione _love_, red isn't your colour"

"Nor is black yours _Severus_."

"What could Potter do that I can't Hermione"

She said it so softly, with her big doe eyes so wide with pain he felt his heart stop at that look, he had caused that; he had made her feel that awful. But he couldn't turn back now, this was awkward enough without him going to shag her himself.

"I'm sorry _dear_; you're going to have to say that a little louder than a moan."

"Fine, you want to hear it Severus? Harry can give me what you can't, love. Sure it's only a friends love but its better than shagging a cold old man he feels that he must become mad with me at every little thing; like its MY fault that you feel unloved, you feel that you must hide your emotions from the people that love you. I walk around on eggshells, I hold my breath to see if you're going to snarl or seduce me. I've taken your crap for long enough Severus and now it's been too long. GET OUT!"

Her voice had slowly gotten louder until even Harry, who was still there blushing just as fiercely as Hermione, was cringing as she yelled out the last words, flinging his diamond ring back at him for added grandeur.

I

By this stage Severus had retired to his rooms with a large bottle of fire whiskey. His mind searching for any way of getting back Hermione. He didn't deserve her, that part was clear, but for some space of time, no matter how short, she had loved him and respected him enough to try and work it out. She had given him her hand and he had slapped it away snarling at her, thinking that she could never love a broken shell of a man. Once again Severus Snape earned the dunderhead of the day award. He mulled over the possibility of just sending himself into early 'retirement'. He wasn't needed anymore, not since the war was over and since, well, his life was over.

He walked over to the liquor cabinet and produced an oak lockbox, taking the key out of his pocket he unlocked it to find an old revolver with two bullets in it. Laying the case next to the brandey he switched the safety and brought it to his heart. Or where he thought one might have resided over the years.

Hermione floated towards the dungeons, over the years her curls had tamed and body had reached the maturity of her mind, she did something to men that made them want to take her home to their mothers to get married, or to take her home and just love her madly. A noise came from Severus chambers, sending a sick feeling to the pit of her stomach; sensing that something was wrong Hermione quickened her pace and prayed that he hadn't gotten into the fire whiskey.

Upon entering his rooms she let out a sigh of relief as she saw that everything was in order, the liquor cupboard was closed and the only thing out of place was a small oak lockbox sitting on the table by the fire. Sliding off her outer cloak and placing it on the couch she moved to the white fur rug on the floor by the fire, hoping to ward of the chill seeping into her bones. She sat down and noticed that something was wrong. The carpet was not its usual clean snow white. It held a crimson trail, the sickness returned to her stomach as Hermione followed the crimson trail to Severus' bedroom, going pas


	14. Hermione's Bad Day

Title: Tonks, Mummy, Smooth

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count:

Challenge: Hermione's Bad day

Characters: Hermione/Severus, Tonks, Ginny, Ron, Seraphina Snape

A/N: Ha-ha we won last week in your face Order!...cough I mean well done snicker. Three different drabbles: Dark, fluffy, light

(Light)

Professor Snape was in a foul mood, normally meaning students fleeing her presence at a rapid pace and teachers hiding themselves in broom closets'. Pity the poor soul who happened to be caught in her torrent of rage. After locking herself in the dungeons for a few hours she returned to the DADA rooms and had a word with her husband, at wand point.

"Hermione? Going after Tonk's fashion sense are we?"

"Touch my shampoo again Severus and I will break more than your wand"

Once the flashing colours had left no one dared say she looked nice in pink.

(Dark)

"Mummy why are you sad? Is it cause Daddy hasn't come home yet"

"Sweat one Daddy will come home soon, Mummy just misses him very much"

"What does he look like Mummy?"

"Well he has raven hair, like yours but much straighter, a crooked nose and a terrible temper"

"Why don't I have a crooked nose mummy?"

"Fate was kind sweet one"

Hermione tucked in Seraphina and closed the door before a torrent of tears poured down. She hadn't the heart to tell her Severus wasn't coming home anytime soon, not since he met Ginny. That was a bad day.

(Fluffy)

"I swear Mione you've lost weight! Pregnancy is good for you!"

"Shut up Ron, I look like a twig with hips"

"...But a pretty twig with hips"

Laughing Hermione fought with Ron, knowing the baby in the crib was a red head with freckles. Silently she prayed that the next would have raven hair and black eyes. She had missed the chance that fateful day, when she had a choice between loving a broken man or falling into the arms of one who loved her. The decision was hard that day but easy after. But she still dared to dream...


	15. Married to Another

Title: Baby

Team: Death Eaters (Rock ;P)

Word Count:

Characters: Severus/Hermione, Sirius

Challenge: Married to Another

A/N:

(1)

After three days of drinking, he had vowed he would stop drinking as soon as he could see the bottom; a problem when you had an ever-full charm on your cup. Realising how much of an idiot he was Severus decided that drinking himself to death was not the way to go. Setting out for her house, he thought that murdering her lover would maybe take away the pain he felt in his chest. But seeing Hermione on the porch, her dress floating around her curvy frame chuckling at the baby held close, Severus melted at seeing her right there.

(2)

As he melted into the shadows she sensed she was being watched, he always thought she was a clever girl. Hermione called into the house and whispered to the ruggedly handsome man that came out; handing the baby into his loving arms and placing a kiss on his concerned face. She strolled out to where Severus was hidden; standing with her hands on her hips, looking utterly unimpressed.

"I have no idea how you spent all you years in the shadow"

"Warmth always followed it Hermione"

"ahh, but just not today Severus"

"When will it return to my shadows then?"

(3)

He was looking at her intently, the desperate love clear in his eyes of darkness, he had become a puppy; he would not leave Hermione alone now. She sighed and drew him into a hug; Sirius was not happy at this break in distance between them but kept his, even if no one else would. At one stage Severus was her air, she would have killed for him and his presence, but that had changed when Sirius had returned. She had promised herself to him and nothing could stand between them; not him; not them; not even her bastard; Seraphina.

(4)

Hermione was crying now, just the sight of this frail old man that she used to love broke her heart. Her daughter had a true father now but that did not mean her real one was incapable of loving her. Sirius and Seraphina were Hermione's everything, all what Severus used to be and had.

"If I had loved you, accepted Seraphina...would he be me?"

"honestly? It didn't matter Severus; you threw me out remember? You were the one that told me I should get on with my life and I have."

He thought she would go on, but with him.

(5)

It had been two weeks since their last talk; she had shut the door on forgiveness; on returning to him and sharing their daughter. There was no other choice; he was no longer a spy, no longer needed. Shushing his daughter he placed a silencing charm around her, he did not want her waking her mother now, not that it mattered now. Opening the door to Hermione's room, she was lying against someone else. Bringing up his hate, Severus kissed her cheek and stabbed their hearts, the daggers moving on their own; destroying her pretty face and Black's fine tattoos.

Title: Wish

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count: 2 100 words

Challenge: Married to another

Characters: Hermione/Severus, Ginny

A/N: giggles this challenge is a really imaginative one!

(1)

Merlin Severus looked good. No. Not good, luscious. If there weren't people there Hermione would be drooling. Someone with good dress sense had apparently argued him out of the black upon black robes for an azure robe with a deeper blue over coat. He smiled radiated him freedom and love for life. He was stunning specimen of male physique at its best, with new free time he had dedicated to teaching her son Dominique how to play quidditch. Which he did with an ease only a potions master can muster. How good it was when she came walking the aisle.

(2)

He had a suggestive look on his lips, lets skip this and elope; run away with me and ill make it worth your while. As she was reaching him a tear fell down her glowing face. She didn't deserve him. Severus deserved a girl that could converse with him in all the known wizarding languages and then still fight with him in Latin. She strolled the remaining length of the aisle and went to his left; sighing as he continued to look up the aisle as the remaining girls came down. Too bad it was Ginny he was looking at.

Title: Vow

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count:

Challenge: Married to another

Characters: Hermione/Severus, Ginny

A/N: There's a note at the bottom of the cut to explain it, I tend to make confusing ones at the moment ;P

(1)

Normal people had left long ago, they hadn't. As the heavens poured their scorn upon the earth; Severus stood numb watching her. Her fiery red hair was plastered down her black dress; which had earlier cling to her petite frame. She was still crying; although she had to compete with the rain. He still berated himself for what he vowed to Hermione. She saw this coming. She planned everything out. She took care of Ginny. Except the dagger in her throat. It still remained lodge there, no magic could pry it off; it went with her in the rose coffin.

(2)

Hermione had to decide who was important. Harry Potter's love or the girl who shagged the potions master? The war was more important, Hermione made sure that Severus understood what he had to do. She told him it wouldn't hurt if he did it right, he just had to see the charm and not her. Kissing Hermione for the last time he concentrated on who was now there. He lunged at 'Bellatrix' with the dagger, lodging it into her neck and the wall behind her. He fell sobbing, knowing that the stupid Gryffindor had saved the world but not herself.

NOTE: HSever

At the time of the war Hermione had to decide who needed Severus protectiong more, Ginny who had lost all her family (we presume) or simple Hermione. Being the courageous Gryffindor we all love she chose Ginny to survive and had to get Severus to vow and then kill her, in the end he was still sad but Ginny didn't know who killed Hermione and carried on.

Title: Waiting

Team: Death Eaters

Word Count:

Challenge: Married to another

Characters: Hermione/Severus, Ginny/Severus

A/N:

(1)

She waited. Severus would come. She just had to wait. Hermione didn't know how much longer she had waited but she kept waiting. She knew the door would open and he would come in; kissing her passionately as he always did on returning home. Hogwarts was so lonely, she wasn't there with him. Not like his wife could give him the attention he needs. Ginny was too young; too inexperienced to love Severus like Hermione. It wasn't his fault he married her. She tricked him. She knew he loved her. It's been months since she had seen him. She waited.

(2)

A man in billowing black robes entered the room, jumping back in horror at what he found. There in his attic sat Hermione with a note. Knife through her heart. She had waited for him. He searched her mind. It was empty; the bright young Gryffindor was no where to be found. He had come up here looking for Ginny, he returned home after she complained she heard strange noises in the attic; he couldn't find her anywhere, but that was normal. The house alone was huge, not mentioning the gardens with a little lake he had charmed for her.

(3)

He sobbed as he called Harry and Ron; they were aurors and would know how to deal with this. He thought of the worse possible scenario: Ginny went up and found Hermione, Hermione became furious and attacked Ginny, killing her and then turned the knife on herself. The note had said one thing that had chilled him to his very core, he knew Hermione had been hurt when he married Ginny but he didn't know how badly. This was bad. Very bad. He on the dock near the lake, burning the note, thinking of Ginny..._she's getting cold now my love..._


End file.
